A Series of SoulEating Bubbles
by Chibi Emperor
Summary: A release for my writing stress. Fun little one-shots... aka Bubbles. Each tale depends on my mood. Read for an interesting time. All types of characters even new ones! Possible impromptu crossovers
1. Bubble 1

**A SERIES OF SOULEATING BUBBLES**

[A/N This will just be a dumping ground for my oneshot Soul Eater stories. I thought I'd post this up since I have to beat the laziness to type.]

Bubble 1- _A bubble always goes POP_!

Maka, lying on her bed, heard a rustling sound. Creeping to the source of the sound, she found Soul messing up his already messy hair in frustration.

"Oi Soul, what's wrong? You're not acting all cool."

He jumped, turning guiltily. "Hey Maka, you should be asleep by now…"

She frowned and he balked, suddenly noticing his overflowing trash can and diving to hide it behind him.

"What are you trying to hide?" she frowned, and in a quick (much practiced) move (ask anyone, even Black Star hadn't succeeded in stopping her) grabbed a sheet. She smoothed it out and frowned again.

"My meister's eyes are the green of the grass (in the park)

If blondes be yellow, then your hair is a better yellow

I have seen lilies, but her skin is like a rose (soft, not all thorny)…

"What the heck are you trying to write?"

Soul blushed "I was sorting out your books, and I found one about this Shooks… Shark… Shirkspin…"

"Shakespeare"

"Yeah, whatever, and he used sonnet-things to woo chicks and Iwastryingtowriteone becauseIlikeyou" he took a breath "anddoyouwanttobemyg-g-g-girlfriend?"

Maka stared at him. "That was so uncool"

He frowned and said: "You seem more obsessed about cool than I am."

"Ha! So you admit that you are obsessed with cool!"

He snorted "Yeah, sure, whatever. You know what, just forget I said something. If you even heard me, that is."

"Okay" Maka made to leave, then turned back and winked "And on a last note, I accept."

Soul grinned to himself. "Now that was cool." And turned back to sleep.

...

Well, that's it. Bubble 1 RE-UP. Will be creating more bubbles ^^ Even though I didn't really change this. And my new PEN NAME is **CHIBI EMPEROR** ^^


	2. Bubble 2

_A/N YES! Thank you _Kedern_ and _AyameAkako_. I read _AyameAkako_-chan's SE story, and it gave me the inspiration. I'm just making it up as I go along, though._

Bubble 2 – _A bubble is always a perfect sphere NOT __round__ as some amateurs will say_

Chrona shifted slightly in her bed. Just like she thought, it was just too uncomfortable. Taking the pillow with her, she plopped down in the familiar dark corner, but there was something strange. The walls and the floor were bouncy. Shrugging, she snuggled into the pillow and was soon fast asleep.

Sunlight streamed from the window into her face. Then a shadow moved to cover it. Puzzled, the swordswoman looked up into a slightly peeved face. "That murderous bookworm wanted me to get you," the shinigami almost growled.

Her face went red. Maka must've told him about when Chrona said that she liked him.

"Are you going to hurry up or not?" he moved out of the way and banged the door shut behind him. "Take a shower and get dressed quick. I'm waiting."

The thought of Kid waiting outside while she stripped naked … just a few feet away…. "Yeah, hurry up Chrona!" Ragnarok piped in her head. "I want FOOD!"

"But I don't know how to deal with it." She sighed and stripped, then stepped into the shower.

**20 minutes later**

Kid was REALLY irritated. After being blackmailed with the dreaded Maka-chop, he'd been forced to come here. He wouldn't mind so much if he was in a good mood, but just yesterday he'd had to remodel his room (by himself) because Liz and Patty wrecked the symmetry. And he'd had to do it blindfolded, so as to prevent him throwing up when he looked at such… barbaric asymmetry.

He stormed into the room ready to give Chrona a complete telling-off … and saw her in just a (pink) set of underwear (bra and panties, hand-picked by Maka).

In a flurry of excuses, apologies, flustering, and tomato-red faces, he made to exit. Chrona, with a horrified expression on her face, made to apologize, tripped… and you can tell what happened.

They kissed~!

**Kid's POV**

I can't believe I've been dreaming of doing this for so long. And it happened. Dreams come true? So why won't Liz and Patty look identical when they're not in weapon form? But…Wow, she feels really soft. And she has such refined curves… and tastes really nice, like oranges.

**Chrona's POV**

Wow, he feels so warm and reliable. And he tastes like chocolate…

**Normal POV**

As it always is in comical stories, you can never end without a HUGE misunderstanding.

At this moment in time, when Kid and Chrona are kissing, their arms (accidentally) around each other, in walks the rest of the clique (Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Maka and Soul).

"I remember telling you to get her, not have a full-blown make out session" said the much amused Maka. "But this works too."

They blushed and jumped apart, red as fire engines.

**20 minutes and hundreds of jokes later**

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Kid whispered to her, while their friends were making their wisecracks (and after Maka had wrapped Chrona in a long skirt and mauve t-shirt, thank goodness.)

They sat on the bed together, and Chrona's sweaty palm moved to cover his larger, smooth hand. "Yes… if that's okay with you."

He pulled her to him and hugged her. "He just asked her out and she accepted! But you will not take centre stage, because I am the man who will surpass God! Hyahoo!" Black Star yelled.

After a particularly hard Maka-chop, he shut up.

Kid pecked her on the lips and curled an arm around her shoulders. "I'll teach you how to deal with things from now on, Chrona."

"Thank you sh-shinigami-san"

"Call me Kid"

"Call me Kid" said a mimicking Maka and everyone burst into peals of delighted laughter.

"Don't worry, that was cool" smiled Soul, and everyone nodded in encouragement. "Now we'll leave you two lovebirds to explore…"

"When you say it like that, it just sounds _wrong_," sighed Kid. Chrona frowned "How?"

Maka hastily grabbed Soul by the ear and dragged him out, the last of the stragglers. "Nothing at all Chrona. You don't need to listen to this pervert."

"Better than having a flat chest" he muttered.

And he got Maka-chopped.

**A/N**

**This is a Tsubaki x Black Star Fanfic. I'll make it all fluff and sweet, and amusing, because all the other ones I've read have angst, and I hate angst. Seriously. Except if it's in tiny spread-out doses.**

**My new pen name is CHIBI EMPEROR =D**


	3. Bubble 3

Bubble 3 – _A bubble's diameter ranges in size from a smithereens to about your ego._

"Black Star, you have to study for the exam, you have no choice, or you'll have to repeat your class and we'll be separated!" Tsubaki exclaimed in exasperation.

"But the great me cannot do such a measly thing!" he laughed raucously and leapt out the window.

**After School … Next Day**

Tsubaki sighed again.

"Hey, are you alright? You've been sighing all day." Maka inquired, shuffling her books.

"Black Star won't study for the final exam. If he fails, we'll be separated and I don't want that." Tsubaki confessed.

"Then I have the easiest way to make him do it. The exam's in 2 days, right? Meet me in my condo at 8pm; I'll give you a way!"

Tsubaki nodded and watched Maka run over to Soul and give him a kiss. He tugged one of her pigtails gently and in amusement, watched her fret over the now-messy style.

**8pm**

"Sorry for intruding!" Tsubaki muttered in embarrassment. She'd walked in on a Maka x Soul make-out session, and Soul was halfway to second base. 'How so I even know that?' she wondered. 'Too much Black Star.'

"Hey, um sorry, but I've done it," she handed over a cheque-book-like object. "It's a voucher booklet. For every workbook he completes, he can redeem a voucher. It goes from kissing, all the way to a full make-out session with no holds barred. But don't worry… The rules page in front, if you open it says in BLOCK CAPITALS '**No Sex'**!"

"Am I supposed to feel relieved?"

"Yeah. Since you guys are dating and all, it's the perfect way to cajole him to study. I tried it with Soul and it worked like a charm. But he figured out my trick and made it easier so every night we… um… have fun… not _that_ kind of fun, but so he studies daily now."

"Well," was all she said and she accepted the book. She could use it tomorrow, at least there was no school (and thankfully no Stein), and they were staying at home.

**The Next Morning **

"Hey Black Star, I have a proposition." Tsubaki began.

In the mornings, unknown to anyone, he was quiet and willing to listen to people. "Yes?"

She pushed the voucher-book into his hands and waited, hopping warily on one foot. He scanned the book, and silently walked back out of the kitchen.

"Um, Black Star, you don't have to use it. I'm sorry for bringing it up…"

"Why, Tsubaki?" he turned back to her with a gentle smile. "You know, I do respect your wishes. This is a relationship, not some kind of supremacy thing. I wish you'd have more confidence in me."

"Um, that's… um…" she looked down, blushing furiously.

He tipped her chin up with a finger and gently kissed her. "If you want me to study so much, I'll respect your wishes" he grinned devilishly. "Also getting something pretty awesome in the bargain."

…

"Hey Tsubaki! I've finished the 5 Maths, 4 Languages, 3 sciences and 4 meisters, weapons and wavelengths books. That adds up to a full make-out session and spending 2 hours together doing whatever we both agree to do!"

Tsubaki smiled. "I'll give you a bonus as well… a confident, _sexy me_ in that outfit you wanted me to wear."

Black Star grinned. Good thing he hadn't cheaped out and bought it, just in case she changed her mind. 'How's _that_ for insight,' he thought, mentally congratulating himself.

…

They ended up together on the couch, the blinds all drawn closed and the doorbell disabled. Tsubaki wore the new outfit: a short red silk mini skirt and a strapless bolero top that showed off her flat stomach. She left her glossy black hair down in slight ringlets and wore that cherry-flavoured lip gloss that Black Star so loved.

She slid onto his lap seductively, and Black Star, unable to control himself, pulled her to him and urgently claimed her lips.

They stayed there for the better part of the day.

**A/N Good one huh! I did say I'd add more rated-ness but I have no time. R and R. My new pen name is CHIBI EMPEROR ^^**


	4. Bubble 4

Bubble 4: _In 2010, Japanese astronaut _Naoko Yamazaki_ demonstrated that it is possible to create coloured bubbles in microgravity_.

[**A/N Can you guess what the crossover is before I reveal their names? Go on, it's easy ^^**]

Death the Kid was once again appreciating the beauty of the symmetry around the city. In fact, so delighted with a particular building, he decided to partake of the business himself. It fit him perfectly, if he said so himself. The doorbell chimed as he walked in.

"Welcome to 888 Café!" The blonde-haired brown-eyed beauty smiled at him. She led him to a booth and beckoned him to sit. He could see a shock of flame-pink hair sticking over the edge of the chair at the next booth. It was so… asymmetrical! He shuddered.

"Are you alright sir? Is it cold?" she asked, eyes wide. She turned to the guys in the next booth, speaking to the one with dark blue hair, "Can you stop using your magic? This customer is cold."

Kid raised a brow and shrugged. "I'm alright, no need to worry. I just saw something pink and asymmetrical and it repulsed me a little."

She looked back at him, then at the guy with flame-pink hair, who was rising from his seat. Suddenly, Kid was aware of a rise in temperature.

"What's _your_ problem with _my_ hair? Igneel said it fit me perfectly, you Goth wannabe!"

Kid's other brow shot up. He turned to the waitress "I had a horrible dream last night. I saw someone with such ridiculous hair… like he was carrying a freakin' _flamingo_ on his head."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? YOU DAMN EMO WITH NO SENSE OF STYLE!"

"MY STYLE IS IMPECCABLE AND PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL! YOU'RE WEARING A DAMN _SCARF_ IN _SUMMER_! AND WHAT ARE THOSE PANTS? ARE YOU FROM SOME MEDIEVAL PERIOD?"

"SCREW YOU! IGNEEL GAVE ME THIS SCARF! AND HOW CAN YOU BE SYMMETRICAL WITH THOSE THREE FREAKING LINES ON YOUR HEAD? DID YOU FALL ASLEEP NEXT TO AN INFANT AND LET THEM DRAW ON YOU? HOW RETARDED CAN YOU GET? AND WHY ARE _YOU_ ALL IN BLACK? IN SUMMER? DUMBASS!"

"I'M A FREAKIN' _DEATH GOD_; I CAN'T WALK AROUND LOOKING LIKE I GOT ATTACKED BY CRAYONS! LIKE YOU… YOU… YOU'RE THE INFANT, DAMNIT!"

"NO, YOU ARE!"

"YOU ARE!"

Natsu formed a fireball in his hand. "CALL ME A DAMN INFANT _ONE MORE TIME_ AND I'M BLASTING YOU INTO THE NEXT DIMENSION, EMO!"

Kid's shinigami cloak and (automatic, non-living) scythe materialised. "I'LL SEND _YOU_ INTO THE NEXT WORLD FIRST, HOTHEAD!"

The waitress sighed. With a "Gray, watch them for a bit" she left the arguing duo up to the dark haired boy, who sighed, before realising he had taken his shirt and jacket off unknowingly.

She returned some seconds later, stood some distance away at the counter with a knife in each hand. Gray took one look at her face and scooted as far away from the pair as possible.

She weighed a knife in one hand and threw it at the pair. It missed them by a few millimetres. Natsu looked at her angrily, about to say something and froze. She had somehow acquired three knives in each hand and was testing their weight, straight-faced.

"Lucy… it's NOT that."

She looked at him. "Oh? So it's not that every time I get a new job you come to 'visit' and get me fired because you can't keep your cool? Don't give me bullshit about you not being able to 'cool down' because you use fire magic. This time it's BOTH your faults so I'll just finish both of you here before I get fired. If I have to go looking for another job that Gold Zodiac Celestial Spirit Key will be sold to someone else and _do you know how many months of research it took for me to locate it here_?"

"Gold Zodiac Celestial Spirit Key?" asked Kid, befuddled at the once-cheery waitress who suddenly wanted to 'decommission' him (Shinigami NEVER say kill. If they did it would take the fun out of everything, don't you agree? You don't? Well, _he_ certainly doesn't care, so whatever.)

"Yeah, for her Celestial Spirit magic" came Gray's voice across the room where he'd moved… for safety reasons i.e. staying alive.

"Hmm. I seem to remember… but it couldn't be…"

"What is it Emo? Spit it out already!" Natsu looked at him (keeping one eye on the knives in Lucy's hand.)

Kid turned to Lucy, smiling "Let's make a deal. I have this 'Key' you seek. If you get rid of this talking flamingo here-"

"WHAT?" protested Natsu.

"SHUT UP! Like I was saying, get rid of this idiot and I'll give it to you. How's that?"

Lucy examined her knives. Then looked at Natsu.

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

She rolled her eyes and dropped the knives, "I can't do that. I'll just have to buy it myself. Thanks for the tempting offer though."

"WHAT? WHAT PART OF THAT WAS TEMPTING? DO YOU REALLY WANT TO GET RID OF-"

Kid stared at her. "You would renounce something you really want for a friend. How admirable."

"-ME? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, JUST BECAUSE HAPPY AND I HAVE HAD A FEW JOKES ABOUT-"

She looked at him and smiled. Gray snorted in derision and Lucy hefted a knife over her shoulder in his direction. He ducked just in time and lived another day.

"-YOU BEING HEAVIER THAN GAJEEL AND YOU HAVING NO SEX APPEAL AND-"

"After your shift is over you can come over to Shibusen and I'll give you the key."

She grinned "Sure" and elbowed Natsu to shut him up. "Oi Natsu, say thanks! He's gonna give me the key for free! v … XD"

"WHAT? ME, SAY THANKS TO EMO HERE? FAT CHANCE!"

Kid's eyebrow twitched "LIKE I SAID, I'M NOT A FREAKIN' EMO! GET THE DAMN PICTURE ALREADY, IDIOT, I'M A DEATH GOD SO I DRESS LIKE ONE, OR DO YOU WANT ME TO SEND YOU INTO THE NEXT WORLD TO PROVE IT?"

"LIKE HELL YOU CAN! JUST TRY IT, DUMBASS!" Natsu retaliated, forming fists of fire.

Just then the door jingled and a man in a stitched lab coat and a screw in his head walked in.

"How interesting. Would any of you like to be dissected? Just a little bit?"

Shaking their heads vigorously, Natsu and Kid made a swift exit, arguing all the way.

"Aw. Ah well. Mr Fullbuster, I guess it's just you and me now." And he dragged the violently protesting Gray by the collar of his shirt out of the café, and towards his infamous laboratory.

Lucy shrugged and got back to work. She didn't know who the guy was anyway and besides, she wasn't going to interfere in Gray's friendship. It was nice to have friends, she decided.

…That night, a haunting scream was heard all over Death City.

Lucy, Natsu and Kid, all in their respective beds, turned over and yawned widely.

…

**Well, I wrote this at midnight so I'm hecka tired but I had to get back into uploading so =3**

**I've changed my username and I'll get back to my stories, but it'll be slow cuz of exams.**

-CHIBI EMPEROR+


End file.
